


A Little Latex Souvenir

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: Abortion, Club Zero, F/M, Nasty Bathroom Sex, Original Female Character - Freeform, Pre-Series, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-25
Updated: 2005-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex kept the condom from the first time he fucked a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Latex Souvenir

Lex kept the condom from the first time he fucked a woman. It rested in his desk drawer, unopened, prominently displayed, and its shiny plastic wrapper glinted in the red light from the stained glass window behind him every time he reached for a fresh sheet of paper. It was a reminder of days he could never live again, coarse and crude and very effective, and it was irony, of a sort.

He remembered going to Zero that night, remembered pushing through the line of hot young things winding out into the night. Remembered slipping a hundred dollar bill into Kasitch's hand. Remembered stepping through the door and standing in the dark, well-lit with Technicolor and smoke. He stood there in the darkness with his head tilted back, his arms spread wide. The biggest cliché around, it felt like coming home. There was heat on his skin through the mesh of his shirt, and stares, so many stares, the good kind of stares, at him and his naked bald head.

A night of firsts, in so many ways.

Kasitch pointed him towards the VIP lounge, but Lex ignored him and mingled with the crowd. There was dancing that night, as there was every night, the kind of come-fuck-me dancing that invited blood and tears. Lex didn't know what he wanted that night, but he knew he'd find it at Zero.

Zero was wilder back then, back when it was still under the city radar, serving up backroom hooch in grimy shots instead of Martini in elegant glass. Just another late late late arrival on the old old rave scene, and Lex had always been sorry he'd missed the glory days of that. Ecstasy didn't cut it any more so Lex cut loose on smack, let the needle sink into his skin, let the sickness seep into his head and his bones and take him right down to the depths. It wasn't such a scary trip, when all was said and done. Lex didn't have far to fall.

He caught sight of the girl around midnight, classic Anderson the way Disney didn't tell it, no fairy princess and no glass slippers and definitely no chance of the tease. She was riding some guy's crotch, her skirt up around her waist, her thighs wrapped around his hips as they got it on to technobeats, boom boom boom, the bass ripping up the floor. Lex could feel the rhythm in his chest, the beat thrusting up inside him, and that's when he knew, when he knew what he wanted and how and where he wanted it.

He went over to them and started kissing the girl's neck, mouthing her jaw, her ears, her shoulders, until she turned her head and looked at him, her mouth wide open, pleasure-sweat beading on her brow. He licked at her face and found he liked the salt, and he breathed on her when he wasn't licking. He kissed her eventually, riding her mouth while she rode the guy's cock, because Lex knew, then, that they were going to fuck, right after she'd got done with the guy between her legs.

It took a while, or it seemed to, but Lex went with it, got hard from watching and rubbing against her ass. She arched her back when the guy came inside her, jerking and moaning as he jerked and moaned, and when he was done she unwrapped her legs, slipped off and pulled down her skirt. It was short, very short, and she wasn't wearing panties, and Lex walked behind her as she led him to the women's bathroom so he could see the spunk oozing down her thighs.

Lex pulled the condom out of his wallet as he walked, but she knocked it out of his hand as soon as they got into a cubicle. It skittered to the floor and away under the door, and Lex thought about it briefly, thinking he knew better than to fuck her now, god only knows what's breeding in her, she's had more than one cock tonight, and it was that thought that did it. He grabbed her hips and spun her around, fumbled with his zipper and pulled out his cock. She pushed her ass out and wiggled in his grasp, and he kicked her legs apart and fucked into her from behind.

She was hot and wet and loose, and he held her still and didn't move and leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "You whore. I could put my hand in you and you wouldn't even bleed."

She moaned and bucked, and he fucked her hard, old come slicking his cock. He rubbed around her pussy and then around her ass, and he pushed a finger into her and snarled because she was wet there, even there, wet, loose, used. There was satsfaction in that, to a certain extent, and it didn't end when he came, when she cried out and clawed at the wall in some pleasure beyond orgasm. He knew where she was, right then, where she was in her head, that universe where pain was pleasure because pain was the only thing left. You could be used in the place, you even wanted to be used, and the people who used you up until you curled up and died were the people you loved the most.

He stayed inside her while he wrote his number on her arm. "I'm rich," he said against her cheek, and his voice felt sex-rough and hard. "Be my whore. One of them, anyway."

He left her slumped against the wall, weak and shattered, and he watched her slip down to the floor, her hair falling in piss and shit and come as she rested there and trembled. Lex enjoyed the sight for a moment and then fished around outside the cubicle until he found the condom, picked it up and put it back in his pocket.

He left Zero, then. He'd found what he wanted.

He slipped Kasitch another hundred on the door. "There's a girl in the bathroom," he said to Kasitch. "She's all fucked out."

"Luthor," said Kasitch, a grin on his face. "Dude. You fit right in."

Lex strolled back to the penthouse. Showered when he got there, and slept like the dead.

Two weeks later the girl called him and said she'd missed a period. She sounded scared. Lex made the appropriate noises and then put down the phone. No way that kid could be his.

Two months after that the girl called again, said the kid bled out on her bathroom floor. Lex did some research and found that "bled out on the bathroom floor" secretly meant "back street abortion", and Lex felt little relief. There was a pang of wistful humour at the disturbance of such perfect mother-child symmetry, and sadness or something like it, because some things weren't meant to be, and neither were some people.


End file.
